ItaSaku Renew The Old Flame
by nanookypoo
Summary: This is PART of my ItaSaku story. I just wanna know if anyone thinks it has ANY potential sp? . Check out my other stories too please :D


In the village of Konhagakure a tragedy happened only seven years ago

In the village of Konhagakure a tragedy happened only seven years ago. The village's elite Uchiha clan was murdered. Only two of the members survived. Sasuke and his older brother Itachi, who killed everyone. Sasuke vowed to kill his brother for his deeds and left the village.

Two years after his departure is where we begin.

The girl with the short, pink hair like the rising sun and the bright green eyes that showed you everything you ever wanted to know, sat on the stone bench along side the stone road out of the village.

Sakura was thinking about Sasuke, whom she had a crush on and still cared about.

'_All I did was cry. Why couldn't I have done something more… _anything _more…_?' She thought as she looked down at her sandaled feet.

She sat like that for another hour before she stood up and walked back to her house.

After she had eaten dinner and the rest of her family was sleeping soundly she grabbed her backpack and jumped out her window.

She jumped threw the trees until she got to the bench where she had sat earlier. She turned and faced the village the expression on her face determined.

'_Goodbye everyone. Hopefully I'll return._' She thought, then turned and left the village.

She was officially branded, Rouge Ninja.

Itachi sat in his room with his cloak off. The paperwork on his little brother's progress over the years was in front of him.

'_I was right. If I gave him a goal he would do anything to get it. Now it seems that he's going to Orochimaru for help though. That might be an issue…_' He thought as he looked at the picture taken when his brother was in the hospital of the Heaven Curse Mark on his shoulder.

A knock came on his door and Itachi took all the information and stuffed it into the folder and shoved it back under his bed.

"Come in." He said. The doorknob turned and in walked a shadowed figure.

"Itachi, I have a mission for you." Pein said, not walking all the way into the room.

Itachi stood up and walked towards him, "I'll go get Kisame."

Pein held his arm out in front of Itachi, "This mission is for you only." Itachi nodded and followed Pein back to his office.

"You need to get this girl." Pein said and held up a picture of a beautiful girl with pink hair and green eyes.

Itachi took in a sharp breath, "Sakura…" He whispered.

"You know her?" Pein smirked.

Itachi didn't answer.

"I see. Well you need to get her and bring her back here." He said.

"What do you want with her?!" Itachi demanded as he slammed his hands down on the desk.

Pein smiled, "We need to capture her so we can lure the Nine-tailed fox boy here."

"You won't hurt her?" Itachi asked the pain visible in his eyes.

"Depends."

Itachi took Pein by his collar and held him close to his face, "Will. You. Hurt. Her?" He asked again.

"If she behaves we won't kill her." Pein said, but Itachi didn't hear him; he'd already ran out of the office on his way to get her.

'_If I was Orochimaru where would I hide a guy like Sasuke?_' Sakura thought as she surveyed Orochimaru's place from up in a tree.

'_I guess I'll just have to go in and snoop around to find it…_' She jumped from the tree and just before she hit the ground she transported herself into the entrance and scurried in to hide among the shadows.

Itachi watched her disappear into Orochimaru's place and went in after her. It wasn't that hard to find her, he expected her to be looking for Sasuke. She'd always loved his little brother, but had never noticed him.

Sakura walked the hallways looking for Sasuke, every room and every corner, but he was no where to be found.

"Looking for something?" A voice came from behind her. Her green eyes widened as she slowly turned around and found her self facing a man about six feet tall with round glasses covering his brown eyes and sliver hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Kabuto…" She whispered as she exhaled. Kabuto grabbed her and covered her mouth as he took her back to his office.

He strapped her to a bed with tough leather belts and no matter how hard she struggled the belts held her to the bed.

"Never thought I'd be seeing you any time soon Sakura. Come looking for Sasuke, am I right?" Kabuto asked as he circled her. He leaned down and tried to kiss her on the lips, but she turned her head and his lips barley brushed her cheek.

"Sakura, you may want to just give me what I want. Just a tiny little kiss." Kabuto said as he tried again, but she turned her head.

"Fine then." He said and she felt him move to the foot of the bed. There he removed his shirt and climbed on the bed so that he loomed over her. He smiled down at her and she began to cry when she realized what was happening.

'_I don't want to get raped! Why is this happening to me? Why did I leave?_' She asked herself as she cried and Kabuto began to slide her shorts off.

Suddenly Kabuto's eyes widened and he fell off the side of the bed. Sakura sat up as best she could and saw the puddle of blood and the kunai stuck in the middle of his back. She looked up to the door and all she saw was a pair of dark, red sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke?" She asked quietly. Speaking as if trying not to frighten away a deer.

Itachi walked out from the shadow of the door and saw the fear register in Sakura's beautiful green eyes.

"I won't hurt you." He promised as he walked over and cut the belts with another kunai.

After she was free he offered her is hand, but she didn't take it, just stared at him like he was an alien.

Itachi sighed and picked her up.

Sakura didn't know what to make of the appearance of Itachi Uchiha, but once he picked her up and wrapped his cloak around her she snuggled into his chest and let her crying resume.

Itachi held her close and tried his best to make her sobs quieter. Once he burst out into the light he quickly jumped to the trees and began to make his way back to the Akatsuki.

'_I'll have to make sure Pein never touches her. And I'll make a deal with him that she stays in my room… None of those scum bags will touch her…_' He thought as he stroked her hair.

Sakura felt his warm hand on her hair and heard his soft words meant to comfort her, but she was a little out of it and was starting to wonder where they were going.

By the time he arrived with her back to the headquarters she was sound asleep.

'_It's best…_' Itachi thought as he walked silently threw the halls and to his bedroom, there he lay her on the bed and covered her up.

He smiled down at her; he had missed her face over the years.

'_Last time I saw her she was a cute twelve-year-old girl and now she's fourteen. She looks so much older and she's so beautiful._' He thought and left to tell Pein.

Pein was in his office and his sister, Konan, stood behind him. She smiled at Itachi when he walked in, but he didn't acknowledge her.

"I've got her Pein." He said, he allowed no emotion to show in his voice, something he had practiced.

"Where?"

"She's asleep in my room and if she wishes I'll allow her to stay there."

"Fine." Pein answered and then he said no more, which meant Itachi could leave.

He walked back to his room and found the door open a crack.

His eyes widened as he ran in.

Deidara was standing at the end of the bed gawking at the girl.

"Who's this, un?" He asked, most likely speaking to himself.

"That's Sakura. She was my mission, leave Deidara." Itachi answered and Deidara turned around to face him, most likely to say something smart, but when he saw the look in Itachi's eyes he didn't dare push him.

Itachi continued to glare at Deidara as he scurried out of his room.

When he was gone Itachi walked over to the bed and sat next to Sakura.

She was still fast asleep and he wondered what she was dreaming about. He lightly stroked her face with the tips of his fingers. Her skin was smooth and he loved the way it felt to touch her.


End file.
